Somewhere Only We Know
by klainesmarried
Summary: Kurt Hummel has everything he could ever want in life, good friends, good family, but something is missing in his life; what if that something missing has to do with the school bad boy?
1. Liking A Badboy

**Hello, thank you for choosing my story! This is based off of an omegle conversation that I took part in, so huge thank you to the stranger that I collaborated with, if you ever end up reading this. So please review/favorite/alert if you enjoy the story! Okay here we go bring on the Klaine!**

Kurt sat beside Mercedes and Rachel at lunch; and they were watching the guys play football... well practice... horribly. As the two girls fawned over the football stars, Kurt had his eye on one well known McKinley High bad boy; Blaine Anderson. Blaine was known for his constant fist fights in the halls, the smoking, the drinking, the skipping classes, and always being in detention. He was perched under the bleachers opposite Kurt puffing his cigarette and staring off into space, looking as sexy as ever. Despite all the stories Kurt heard, he had the biggest crush on him. The first time they ever met, Blaine pushed him up against the lockers and had a short lived, steamy make out session; leaving Kurt with a rather large hicky that he had to cover up with his scarf for the next 3 days. He walked away without a word, without a glance back. The way he kissed him made Kurt wanting more... needing more. He wanted to be the one they called Blaine Anderson's boyfriend.

"Earth to Kurt!" Mercedes had caught him staring off into the distance. She looked at him annoyed.

Kurt snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry, What?" He directed his attention away from the boy, and to the two girls.

"I asked you what song you were planning on singing for glee club?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Kurt grinned, catching up on the conversation. "God and Satan by Biffy Clyro. What about you Rach?" He asked immediately, trying to divert the chat away from him. He looked back in the direction of Blaine and noticed he was staring back at him.

Kurt's heart was in his throat as Blaine threw him a playful wink. He flashed a smile back at him before being interrupted again.

"Kurt, you shouldn't be messing around with that boy! I've heard bad things about him... very bad things." Rachel nagged.

Kurt stared back at Rachel, and gave her a quizzical look. "Like?"

"Like he does drugs, drinks alcohol... he's a bully Kurt." She reprimanded. The tone in her voice made it sound like what she was talking about was obvious to any stranger.

Kurt frowned at his diva friend. "But I don't care... I mean just look at him." He gestured to the boy down at the bottom of the bleachers, wearing his skin tight red skinny pants and tight black shirt. A sigh escaped Kurt's lips; it's like he could feel Blaine's lips pressed against his own at that very moment.

...

Blaine had been looking at him all week, watching his every move. He wanted Kurt, and he wanted him now. The way their lips moved together, it was magic. Blaine loved it when Kurt would just stare at him, because he knew that Kurt returned the lust. The only problem with Kurt is that he has all of these friends... friends that didn't like Blaine one bit. Nobody liked Blaine, not even his family. He was forced to move schools after his parents died during the summer. Now living with his older brother who he hasn't seen for the past 6 years, he decided to reinvent himself. He threw away all of his bow ties and suspenders and replaced them with all black, gothic looking clothes. He would laugh at the made up stories about him circulating through the hall. It was all a lie, everything was a lie; and he loved all the attention he was getting, even if it was negative.

He was sitting under the bleachers for lunch, alone as usual. He decided this was the perfect time to finish up his final pack of cigarettes. Just as he was settling in under the bleachers, he heard the sweet voice of the one Kurt. He looked up to see him taking position at the bleachers opposite him, with two other friends. Blaine didn't know their names, but as big mouth berry, and the sassy diva.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the diva trio started talking about him. He smirked as Kurt tried to defend his honor. *Silly boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into* Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine decided it was enough games, now time to go in for the kill. He raced up the bleachers, and the look on Kurt's face was priceless.

...

Next thing Kurt knew, Blaine was seated next to Rachel, hugging her awkwardly, with this fake tone in his voice. "Hello Rachel, it's so good to see you! I hope your day is going splendidly."

Kurt giggled at Blaine's antics. "Hi." He said shyly to the handsome boy.

"Hey, whatcha talkin about?" Blaine asked, still keeping up the act.

"Glee club stuff. You wouldn't understand." Mercedes glared at him.

Blaine nodded understandingly, taking in what the girl was saying. He clearly knew that she was lying, but it all so humorous that the girls were acting this way in front of him. "Duly noted." He replied coolly. He look a puff of cigarette and leaned back, trying to look as badass as possible; but in all reality, having the gorgeous Kurt this close in proximity to him was making his heart race. "Listen, I know you were talking about me, and I know what you were saying. I just love the fact that I'm always on your mind." Blaine threw in his winning smile and a playful wink, and he could Kurt start to melt inside.

"I-We-uhm..." Kurt fumbled over his words while Mercedes and Rachel just stared at the two boys.

"It's fine, I understand. I'm just so irresistible to you all..." Blaine chuckled to himself, but the look on the other three's faces indicated that they didn't think the joke was entirely funny. "Kidding." He rolled his eyes.

Kurt shook his head and turned so he was facing directly to him. "The only thing irresistible in this conversation is the chocolate cake sitting here on this tray. Now shoo Mr. Anderson, we weren't talk about you." He made a shooing gesture and smirked at the boy as he huffed and walked down the bleachers; he had no idea where the confidence came from. "Well that put him in his place." Kurt smiled to himself.

Things went silent between the 3 divas as Kurt thought more about Blaine, the ever so perfect bad boy. Finally Mercedes was catching on, as she said in a triumphant tone. "Kurt, you like him!"

Kurt nodded, and started gushing to his best friend. "Yes 'Cedes, I like him so much. I just can't let him know it though, because then he would use it to his advantage..."

"Kurt! You cannot like Blaine Anderson!" Rachel began to nag again.

"Oh shut up Rachel, let him have his moment. Let him be in love." Mercedes smiled at Kurt. She was so happy to see her best friend happy.

Kurt laughed at the two bickering girls. "Oh Rachel, please... you're in love with my idiot frankenteen brother; so I can like Blaine."

"Yeah, but Finn isn't bad like Blaine!" Rachel squealed.

"That's the thing... it's the whole bad boy attitude that attracts me to him."

"Well I say go for it!" Mercedes preaches to him.

Kurt sighs; 'going for it' wasn't that easy. "I can't, he doesn't like me."

"How do you know?" Mercedes questioned skeptically.

That's just the thing, Kurt didn't know. He still hadn't told anybody about the kiss they shared, and he sure hadn't planned on telling anybody ever. He never expected to fall this hard for the guy this fast though. "Because he's him and I'm me."

The bell rings signifying that lunch is over. Mercedes and Rachel gather up their things and hurry up to leave. "I'm sure he'll like you Kurt, who can't like you?" Mercedes beamed at him. The three said their goodbyes and Rachel and Mercedes walked off, leaving Kurt by himself on the bleachers.

"Right, because everybody loves me..." Kurt mumbled in a sarcastic tone to himself. He flung his bag over his shoulder and was preparing to leave, when suddenly Blaine came up from behind him, all smiles.

Blaine, hearing the entire conversation, came up behind Kurt. "So you really like me?"

Kurt jumped "I uh... No!" he lied "What makes you say that?"

"Kurt... I heard everything." Blaine smiled gently at Kurt.

Kurt groaned "You didn't!" he sat back down.

Blaine laughed a little at his reaction, but sat down next to him. "I sure did. I'm flattered Hummel."

He groaned again "Great... You're flattered... Why?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Enough with the groaning, people are going to think we are having sex up here." Both boys laughed at Kurt's statement; but they knew having sex with the other would be a dream come true. "You know, I like you too" Blaine added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You-you do?" Kurt gasped. He felt his heart stop at Blaine's confession. Blaine Anderson, bay boy extraordinaire liked Kurt Hummel, bottom of the social ladder gay geek at McKinley.

He laughed heartily at his reaction. "Yeah, is that such a surprise? Why else would I attack your face with my tongue? I just don't hand out my goods to every damn guy I meet."

The two boys shared a quick laugh over Blaine's joke. "Yeah it's kind of a surprise, I mean, you're just so... different than anybody i've ever met... you're so much cooler than me." Kurt tells him.

Blaine grabs Kurt hand, making both boys wild with emotion. "What do you say we get out of here? Or are you too much of a goodie goodie to skip class?" He raises an eyebrow, challenging Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "What do you think..."

Blaine thinks for a minute. He can't really answer that question, Kurt is such a wild card that he can never really predict him, and that's exactly why Blaine liked him. "I-I honestly don't know..."

"Hmm, I think I'd prefer to go..."

Blaine smiles. "Well come on." He turns around and leaves the bleachers, heading for the parking lot.

**Chapter 2: Klaine skips school **


	2. Loving the Lima Bean

**Hello again readers! New chapter, same disclaimers. Feedback is the only reason I write. *hint hint***

_"Hmm, I think I'd prefer to go..."_

_Blaine smiles. "Well come on." He turns around and leaves the bleachers, heading for the parking lot._

Blaine walked with such swagger to him, that it made Kurt seem 10 times cooler even to be standing within a ten foot radius. He watched as the football team parted when Blaine strutted through their way. He walked swiftly, leaving Kurt to jog to try and keep up with him.

They reached the parking lot, where his motorcycle parked in the handicapped parking space. He flashed me a smile as he handed me a spare helmet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked.

"What, me skipping school, or me riding on the back of a metal death trap with the school bad boy?" Kurt joked. He reached his hand out for the helmet, flashing a devilish grin at Blaine. "Bring it on bad boy."

Blaine grinned in response, he hopped on his bike, and Kurt got on after him. "Hold on tight." Blaine said. Kurt excitedly wrapped his hands around his toned waist, and he couldn't help thinking that this was like all the romantic movies that he'd ever watched. Blaine kicked the bike into position and it roared to life. With one turn of the wrist, the two were lurched forward and zooming out of the school parking lot, without a final glance back.

Kurt was all smiles as they rode around town on the bike. This was exactly why Kurt liked Blaine; it was because it made him feel so alive, free. Every now and then Kurt would squeeze Blaine's waist even tighter, squealing with delight when Blaine was going to fast or driving too reckless. Blaine would simply laugh at Kurt's antics.

They abruptly turned a sharp corner and stopped, in front of a small coffee shop called 'The Lima Bean'.

Blaine flicked off the bike and put down the stand to keep it from tipping over. "This okay with you?" He asked to Kurt over his shoulder.

"Perfect..." Kurt smiled. Kurt got off the bike and took off his helmet. He couldn't help but watch as Blaine sexily took off his helmet, and got off the bike. His every move was entrancing to Kurt.

"You got a little drool." Blaine giggled as he caught Kurt staring. Kurt hastily wiped it off and followed the boy inside.

They got their drinks and found a small table near the back of the room. They sat across from each other, sipping their drinks and not saying anything.

"I go here all the time..." Blaine said absentmindedly after a couple of minutes.

Kurt smiled slightly. "Really? I don't manage to get here much..." He looked around the place, realizing why Blaine came here. It was out of the way, small, and not very busy.

"Yeah, I don't like being home, so I'm always here..."

"Oh," Kurt raised an eyebrow at this piece of information. He took a sip of coffee and waited for Blaine to explain.

Blaine heaved a sigh. "My mom died when I was nine, my dad has been in jail for 3 years now, and my brother is always out with his fancy celebrity friends and is never home... Cooper is a huge commercial actor; he thinks he's a big shot and is always reminding me that he is better than me." He finished coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt gasped at his story. "I know what it's like with the mom thing; mine passed when I was five."

Blaine looked up sadly at Kurt, and muttered a 'sorry' to him.

Kurt shook his head. "Oh now, it's okay. I know she's proud of me." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and realized that he was being sincere. The table was soon encased with a tension-filled silence.

Kurt was surprised by how much Blaine was telling him about his life. Seems like bad boy Blaine had a lot more to him than everybody thought.

"Can I ask you a question Blaine?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Shoot." He replied coolly, taking a sip from his coffee.

Kurt took a deep breath, and anticipated the reaction he was going to receive. "You're not really bad, you are really sweet, caring, kind, and-"

"That's not a question." Blaine interrupted.

"Right, sorry. What I am trying to get at is, you put on this bad boy facade and you act all tough, and dangerous, but why?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with dead eyes, waiting for Kurt to make a rephrase.

"Okay, Erm. This is really stupid, I'm sorry I said anything-"

"It's not stupid."

"I shouldn't be involved in your personal business. I shouldn't even be here, I'm sorry, I should go." Kurt hastily tried getting up. He was embarrassed for opening his big mouth.

"No, sit down, everything's fine. It's a very honest question, so I should give you an honest answer." Blaine took another long sip from his coffee, diverting his eyes from Kurt's heavy gaze. "Since I'm being totally honest with myself today, I guess it could do with the whole parental issue, or the fact that I've changed schools 6 times in the past year, or the fact that I'm gay."

Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly, so he was in fact gay. "Walls go up when you have a lot to hide..." Blaine added darkly.

A thick tension blanket had just encased their table, and Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You know Blaine, being shut in can be really lonely sometimes." Kurt sympathized.

"Yup." He sighed, his mouth popping on the p.

"You know, before I came out, I had a hard time with people too. I didn't want to share my secret with them, and I was afraid it might have slipped. I built walls too. Those walls crashed down when I realized it wasn't worth it, being happy was totally worth it."

"Yeah, but you have people that love you and accept you no matter what; I don't." Blaine sighed, he hated being so emotional with people, even if it was somebody like Kurt. "People don't really like me, so it's just easier to fake it all." He added.

"The only reason people don't like you is because they are scared of you."

"You're not scared of me." Blaine retorted with a devilish grin.

"There's not much to be scared of... if they get to know you."

"I've never talked about this with anybody before... not even my brother."

"Well, I really appreciate you talking to me, it means a lot. It means that you trust me." Kurt's eyes twinkled on the last two words. Trust was something he truly valued, and if Blaine was going to give him that... it would just mean the world.

"For a gleek, you're pretty cool." Blaine chuckled.

"And for a bad boy you're pretty nice." Kurt giggled along with him.

They shared smiles before Blaine continued. "Do you think I can join?"

Kurt looked at Blaine confusedly, "Join what? Glee?" Blaine nodded. Kurt's insides did a backflip, Blaine wanted to join Glee. This would mean that they would get to spend more time together, sing songs together, dancing together... fall in love with each other, well he hoped on the last one. "You really want to join glee? Can you sing?"

"Yes, I really want to join glee. It looks like fun, and fun is something I desperately need to have. Friends, music, dancing, and getting me closer to you, that sounds like a match made in heaven. Can I sing? You're just going to have to wait and see..." Blaine smirked flirtatiously. "When can I audition?"

Kurt nearly squealed, he was so excited that Blaine was excited; and he said that he wanted to get closer to him, that was the only thing that was on his mind. Him and Blaine together in glee, that would surely make people talk. "How about tomorrow, after school?"

"Sounds like a plan gleek." Blaine smirked.

"You're one more than I am, as I can see." Kurt nudged him playfully from across the table.

"You wanna know a secret?" Blaine asked in a sultry tone that made Kurt want to take him on the table right then and there.

"S-sure."

Blaine leaned into the table, so that his face was inches away from Kurt's. "I find gleeks totally hot."

Kurt melted into Blaine's gaze. He didn't have a good retort; he would never have a good retort for that.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's struggle, and slumped back into his seat. "Any advice for my audition?"

"Just be yourself and you will be welcomed with open arms. And when I say _yourself_, I mean _you,_ the guy here at the lima bean, not the guy they know of at school."

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other for a long while, either wanting to say anything to ruin the moment. The one look said everything for the both of them, thank you, and thank you for everything.

The front bell ringing in the Lima Bean brought the boys back to attention. "Kurt! You missed last period!" Rachel and Mercedes came bounding towards their table. Apparently, school had just ended.

Blaine looked down, hiding his face from the girls. Kurt muttered an apology to Blaine, but he shook it off. "Tomorrow after school?"

"Tomorrow after school." Kurt confirmed. Blaine nodded his head, and rose to leave, just before the girls pulled over chairs to join them. Rachel eyed him before she slid in the seat Blaine previously occupied. "Catch ya later gleeks." Blaine muttered coolly before stalking off.

Kurt looked at his two friends before turning his attention to the bad boy leaving the coffee shop. Just before he disappeared behind the door, he could see Blaine flash him a playful wink. Tomorrow at glee club was going to be the most interesting 2 hours of his life.

**Chapter 3 Preview: glee club!**


	3. Cowardly Courage

**Hello humans, aliens, and narnians alike! Here's another update from the lovely Kurt and Blaine. Things are going to start picking up from here on out, we just needed to get all of the plot set up out of the way. So please enjoy, feedback needed and appreciated! Standard disclaimer rates apply. **

"So, you're telling me that you ditched school to hang out with Blaine friggen Anderson? You go Hummel, finally growing some lady balls I see!" Santana slapped him on the back encouragingly. Rachel and Mercedes had just finished telling the entire glee lunch table about finding Kurt at the Lima Bean yesterday; their story telling was animated to make it seem worse than it was, but really it was only coffee, as Kurt tried to explain.

"Santana, please, we are in serious crisis right now. This is not a good thing; Blaine is a bad influence, you shouldn't be hanging out with him." Rachel tried to dictate, but nearly everybody rolled their eyes at her words.

"I think it's sweet, young love... so don't listen to Yentl." Santana retorted.

"It's really nothing guys. I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not love..." Kurt sighed.

"But you like him, you said that yesterday." Mercedes interjected.

"I like him, but that doesn't mean he likes me back. Look, you all can stop worrying about it because _it's nothing_." Kurt exasperated. Puck raised his eyebrow at him but said nothing; they all focused their attention away from Kurt and started talking about the new zombie movie coming out soon.

Kurt immediately tuned them out, focusing on what was going to happen at the end of the day. He didn't tell his friends that Blaine was going to glee club tonight, he couldn't after that conversation. He would just have to wait and see what they thought when the time came.

The feeling of a pair of eyes staring at him brought Kurt out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Blaine across the lunchroom pretending to be busy. Kurt caught his eye and Blaine flashed him a dazzling smile that made Kurt's insides turn to jello. He threw a playful wink to him before turning his attention back to his friends.

"So what are we talking about?" He laughed as his friends stared at him.

...

Blaine was wringing his hands nervously, only 3 more minutes until glee club. He was apprehensive, and anxious, and was ready to back out right then and there. He knew what he said to Kurt, but he was more afraid of the reactions from the other members of the club. He wasn't very well liked around school, and he knew that they were talking about him at lunch. The funny thing was though; people were always talking about him. He acts like it doesn't bother him, but in all reality it nearly kills him with all the judgment he receives from people he barely knows and who barely know him as well.

Blaine had completely tuned out what his math teacher was saying as soon as he started talking about homework. Blaine Anderson doesn't do homework. He looked down at his notebook and realized that all throughout class he had unknowingly drawn little hearts on the pages, and little 'K's everything. K for Kurt. Blaine shut his notebook embarrassingly, and stood up to leave as the bell rung.

He took his sweet time walking down to the choir room, but with every step he took his stomach knots tightened even more. He brushed off the nerves and put on a cold exterior as he walked casually towards the choir room. _This is it._

…

Kurt bounced into the choir room, nearly bursting from excitement for what was about to come. He avoided all the curious questions from his friends and took a seat in the front row. He watched as his fellow members started filing into the room, but Blaine was nowhere in sight. His heart started to sink as Mr. Schue walked into the room. _Blaine wasn't coming_.

"Hey guys so this year the theme for competition is ballads. So for this week's assignment I want you to pick an epic ballad and sing it to anyone you want." Mr. Schue explained. Everybody immediately erupted into chatter about their song choices, but Kurt sunk further into his seat, too sad and hurt to even care.

Blaine didn't show. Why did he think he would show? Blaine wasn't his boyfriend, he wasn't even his friend. He didn't care about Kurt, and that was obvious. Kurt didn't even know why he bothered, why did he care so much?

"You okay Kurt?" Mr. Schue came up to him, noticing his distaste. "Do you not like the assignment?"

Kurt chuckled internally. "No, it's a good one. I'm fine, I swear." He said unconvincingly, but Schue did not question him and walked away.

...

Blaine sat under the bleachers, smoking a cigarette tensely. He bailed and he knew it. He knew Kurt would be in the choir room, waiting for him to walk through that door with a big stupid grin on his face. Blaine buried his face in his hands as he thought of Kurt; he disappointed the only person who seemed to care about him.

He looked at his watch and realized that glee should get out any minute. He got up and started walking to his bike, wanting to leave the school before having an unwanted run-in with Kurt. He reached his bike just as he saw some of the glee clubbed appear out of the front doors. He quickly jumps on his bike and kicks it to life. With a forward jolt he is speeding out of the parking lot, just as Kurt stepped outside.

...

Kurt heard the roar of the bike as he trudged through the parking lot. He lifted his head to see Blaine ride away, and his sadness quickly melted into anger. He completely blew him off... for what reason he didn't know.

He whipped out his phone and began texting furiously, muttering and cursing under his breath as he did so.

"Kurt? Are you coming or what?" Finn called to him. Kurt looked up and saw Finn and Rachel waiting by his truck.

Kurt's car was in the shop getting fixed, so he had to ride with Finn and Rachel for the week. _Joy_.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and jogged to the truck, climbing in wordlessly. He threw his seatbelt on and slumped back into the seat. The two gave him a questioning look before they too put on their seatbelts and settled into their seats. Finn and Rachel talked animatedly to Kurt about their ballad choice as they started on their way to the Hummel-Hudson abode.

"I was thinking we could do an epic duet, or maybe separate solos. I don't know. What do you suggest?" Rachel spoke rapidly and enthusiastically. No offence to Rachel, but Kurt seriously wasn't in the mood for her and her constant babbling.

"The assignment was solo; he didn't say anything about duets." Kurt mumbled lowly. Rachel looked physically hurt by his comment, however harmless it might have been, Kurt's tone said it all.

They pulled in the driveway and Finn threw the truck into park. "What's got your thong in a twist?" Finn snapped. Kurt shot him a dirty look and ran out of the truck, slamming the door behind him.

He ran inside the house and went straight to his room, ignoring Carol and Burt standing in the doorway. He slammed his bedroom door with such force that it shook his wall decorations. He landed on the bed and began sobbing into his pillow.

Blaine fucking Anderson, that's who was on his mind. He hated him for standing him up, but mostly Kurt hating himself for feeling so in love that he was blinded by who Blaine really was; nothing but a coward.

...

Blaine pulled his bike into an open parking space at the Lima Bean, dried tears stained his face. He hated feeling like this, feeling like he disappointed somebody. He just couldn't do it, he couldn't follow through. He felt a vibration in his pocket and he dug out his phone.

**Kurt: I hate you. Don't bother talking to me. I waited for you to show up but you didn't. My friends were right; you're nothing but an insecure asshole. You're a coward.**

Blaine could feel the anger in each letter; he could hear Kurt's pained voice in his head as he read. He messed up big time by not showing up, and he knew it. He sighed as he typed out a response.

**Blaine: Look I'm sorry. If you let me explain... **

Blaine tucked his phone back in his pocket and walked inside the Lima Bean. He saw immediately some of the gleeks hanging out in the corner, laughing loudly. His heart sank when he didn't see Kurt among them. He grabbed his coffee and stalked off to the opposite corner, out of sight from the others.

**Kurt: What's there to explain? You didn't show and that's that. **

**Blaine: Please... just, come to the bean. I'll order and pay for my coffee you just have to bring your ears. **

Blaine looked over to the glee clubbers for a second, and realized he could be with them, he could be like them. He could have the real friends that he always wanted, and he really screwed up today, because he was truly a coward. His phone beeped and he looked down at the screen, a smile crept onto his lips.

**Kurt: I can be there in 15. **

...

Kurt sighed as he typed out his message, now he just needed a ride. He left his room and found his father Burt sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Hey, why were Finn and Rachel so upset coming in the house today?" His father quizzed.

"I'll apologize later. I have an emergency; I need a ride to the Lima Bean, like now." Kurt brushed him off.

"I think you better apologize now, you have Rachel in tears."

Kurt rolled his eyes, Rachel can always be so over dramatic at times it becomes annoying. "I didn't say anything out of the ordinary. She was being annoying and I wasn't listening to her and she got mad. Finn said I wore thongs, he should be the one that should be apologizing."

Burt heaved out an irritated sigh. "Please, just go apologize."

Kurt shook his head defiantly, this time he wasn't going to give in. They were obviously wrong in this situation and he had nothing to apologize for. "I'm sorry dad, but no. I'm not going to apologize for something I never did."

Burt's eyes widened at Kurt's words. "Then I guess you're not getting a ride." Kurt nodded angrily before stomping away to his room.

**Kurt: last minute change, Finn and Rachel decided to pull their diva attitudes so now I can't go out. **

**Blaine: Sneak out? **

Kurt laughed at his suggestion. That could never happen. **Kurt: yeah right, my dad is like military personnel. **

**Blaine: Than I'll sneak in... **

**Kurt: Good luck getting into Fort Hummel**

**Blaine: I like a challenge baby ;) **

...

It was 9:02 when Kurt saw a light flash in his window. His heart raced as he rushed to the window and flung it open. He saw Blaine standing at the ground looking up at Kurt with an apologetic look on his face. "Hey..." He stage whispered.

"Hey, I'll be down in just a second." Kurt whispered back and he dashed as quietly as he could down the stairs. His dad and Carol were already asleep in their bedroom across the hall and Finn was probably downstairs with Rachel making out or something so he should have a clear shot to the front door, where Blaine was waiting.

He slipped down the stairs and tiptoed near the front door. "Kurt?" A stern voice behind him said. He whipped his head around and saw Finn and Rachel standing there with their arms folded across their chests.

"Yes mom, dad?" Kurt replied with heavy sarcasm.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. Kurt thought quickly, trying to find a valid excuse...

"Just going out for some air, might sit on the swing for a little while."

Rachel obviously was too smart for her own good, her lips curled into a smirk. "Oh really? Mind if we join you?"

"Erm- I just need to be alone, thanks though..." He quickly said before he slipped through the front door. Blaine was sitting there on the last step, waiting for him.

"Hey!" He perked up when he saw Kurt.

"No, not here, Finn and Rachel are around and they are already suspicious. Let's just go around back okay?"

"You're the boss." Blaine smiled and they walked together around the back of the house. They found the double swing and they sat together.

Kurt looked at Blaine, and then to the ground. "Okay, you're here, so speak." He heard him sigh, before he opened his dreamboat mouth and began his explanation.

"You're right, I'm a coward. I was scared what they would think of me, that they would judge me before I even had a chance to start. I know I let you down, and I regret it immensely. I'm sorry I made you feel unimportant, I really didn't think of your reaction at the time and that was stupid of me. You're the only one that has really cared to listen for the first time in my life, and here I go, pushing you away due to my own damn insecurities. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for not showing up..."

Kurt looked up at him with a small smile upon his face. "If you're that scared I can walk in with you next time. You're not alone anymore, so you have to stop putting up the walls."

They smiled at each other. "How about we try again tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow..." Kurt confirmed.

"Sounds like a date." Blaine smirked. He patted Kurt's knee before he strolled out of the yard, leaving Kurt in a dreamy state. _Date..._

**Chapter 4 Preview: Will Blaine keep his word? **


End file.
